


Alone

by yuri_hiya



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU Alone, Alone, Sans x Frisk, Undertale AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuri_hiya/pseuds/yuri_hiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>每讀檔一次就等同於跳轉一次時間線，而且大家的記憶也會跟著被重置<br/>不斷被大家遺忘的Frisk，他該如何面對這讓人感到孤獨的一切?<br/>**注意，內有屠殺路線走向**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frisk

**Author's Note:**

> https://i.imgur.com/pkeFLrC.png

若每讀檔一次世界就轉換不同的世界線，那當下以外的該世界線是誰在存在、掌握著的？  
會是Chara嗎——不。  
對他來說，他只是聽過這個名字而已，僅僅只是這樣而已。  
Toriel又一次擋在他的面前，面帶疑惑，彷彿是在無聲的詢問自己這個陌生的人類小孩是誰。  
Frisk握緊了玩具小刀，這種被重要的人給遺忘的感覺真的是非常的糟糕。  
他只是不小心讀了一次檔。  
「——媽媽，你忘記我是誰了嗎？」  
他語帶哽咽閃過又一個火球，仍然不死心的想喚回對方的記憶。  
然而這小小的願望還是被打破了。  
「......雖然我不知道你是誰，但我有義務保護你遠離Asgore可怕的計劃。」  
......啊。  
......也是呢。  
她上一次也是這麼說的。  
Frisk呆站在原地。  
......真是羨慕Chara啊，就連死後都有人記得。  
而自己，就連只是個名字，也無法刻進眼前人的記憶裡。  
「......對不起，媽媽。」  
他舉起不久前撿到的玩具小刀，眼淚簌簌直掉。  
「你做的派。」他快速的用手背擦過雙眼，右手飛快的舞動起這把幾乎沒什麼殺傷力的武器，「很好吃喔。」他笑了笑，儘管知道這抹微笑在此刻不合適到讓人感到寒毛直豎。  
......啊啊......如果這把刀是真刀就好了......

\- - -

他很努力試著不去讀檔，慶幸發著亮光的金黃色星星只有存檔功能，他已經好幾次因為難過的情緒尚未消退而恍神的碰到了幾次。  
「人類......我相信你人不壞，雖然你對解謎毫無興趣......」  
Frisk抬起頭，正好對上了Papyrus的雙眼。  
......不，是自己終於正視了他。  
但是不得不說，人一旦發現某件會令自己萬分難過的事情，除了消極以外也許只會不斷地重複進行確認。  
他終究還是讀檔了，在和Papyrus交換過電話後，他對於對方也許並不會像Toriel一樣忘記自己感到期待，畢竟他們相處了這麼長的時間，說是監獄但更像倉庫的小房間也進去過了幾回。  
......但為什麼呢......  
讀過一次檔後，Papyrus再度興奮訝異的臉龐再次出現。  
他很清楚那是Papyrus看見新奇東西的表情，毫無一絲的偏差。  
......毫無一絲對自己的印象。  
於是他大鬧了一番。  
在Papyrus精心設計好的謎題中擾亂了一番。  
他甚至朝著對方大吼：「沒有人喜歡你的爛謎語！」。  
Frisk握著武器的手顫抖著，曾幾何時它仍舊只是一個玩具。  
但也許早在踏出廢墟之前，它就已經不再具備玩具的功能了。  
「嘿......你是想要給我一個大大的擁抱嗎？」  
Papyrus發現了Frisk的雙臂似乎正顫動著，接著勉強的露出笑容並張開雙手。  
Frisk知道那抹微笑有多麼艱辛，因為他眼前的正是消滅掉鎮上所有朋友的殺人兇手，而他現在卻打算準備去擁抱他。  
因為曾在先前成為一次朋友的關係，Frisk選擇抱了上去。  
「......你的謎題其實很好玩的。」  
他不知道該說什麼其他的話才好，抱歉兩個字聽起來對於他目前所做過的事情來說顯得太過輕描淡寫。  
「嘿？真的嗎？但你一次都沒玩過......」  
「我知道！我當然知道......」  
他又默默的哭了起來。  
「我知道我很自私，我也想和你做朋友，但是......」  
他在Papyrus的背後舉起了那把變得鋒利的玩具刀。  
「我還是......我只能說對不起。」  
也許是在哪裡的哪一次，他的心被傷得太深了。  
被稱為媽媽的人，還有在這裡交到的第一個朋友。  
保持決心。  
但也許在某個時候就已經隨著期待破碎殆盡了吧。

\- - -

想起剛與Undyne見面的時候——不，嚴格來說並不是見面，而是被她單方面追殺。  
那時雖然沒有看清過她的臉、她的表情，但是他知道她對於他的行徑十分憎惡。  
說實在的，他並不討厭她。他只是因為在路上再度與他遇見，然後就變成現在這種對峙的情況。  
如果可以他當然不會想做什麼事情，包含傷害那邊那個怪物小孩。  
這些都只是不可抗力，沒錯，是不可抗力。  
如果她願意饒恕並放走他的話，他不會對她們做任何被自己的「自衛行為」給傷害的事情。  
他輕巧的踢踏著芭蕾舞鞋......或是說，像是芭蕾舞鞋的硬頭鞋，頂部藏著一小節刀片，雖然長度還比先前拿的那把玩具刀還短，但鋒利程度卻遠勝過去。  
他在Undyne的面前抬起單腳踢了過去，一道傷痕因而伴隨著藍血出現。  
他知道他是攻擊不了多少也逃不了多遠，所以他要等待Undyne終於疲憊得無法再使用她的英雄之力，這樣子他才好脫身。  
十腳、二十腳。  
Undyne的半邊臉化成了藍色的水。  
三十腳、四十腳。  
他喘著氣看著衰弱至極的對方，那仍想變出一支矛支撐住已經沒有多少站立能力的身體的姿態。  
Undyne的攻擊，不用說，又快又致命。  
但卻撐不了多久。  
Frisk覺得不斷突然伸縮又放鬆的雙腳正因疼痛以及脫力而顫抖著，也許他還能再踢個幾下......如果身上的衣服沒有這麼濕、這麼沉的話。  
「你這個惡魔......Asgore肯定會制裁你的！」  
Undyne憤恨地說著，無力的倒在地上並轉動著剩餘的那隻眼睛死瞪著Frisk。  
但Frisk僅僅只是走上前去，並沉默的給予她最後一擊，他將這行為解釋成了早點讓她解脫的慈悲。  
如果堅持想要離開這裡的話，那麼肯定會遇到那位叫做Asgore Dreemurr的人吧。  
雖然其實他已經不是很在乎一定要出去這個地底世界了。  
決心早就已經不知道在何時破碎，對於目的什麼的也感到茫然。  
他就只是前進，然後接受他人的仇視與責備。  
曾幾何時他只是想要一個朋友。  
或僅僅只是一個還記得他是誰的人。

\- - -

糟透了。  
一切都糟透了。  
他接到了一通來自陌生人(Alphys)的電話，她告訴他休想再繼續傷害別人。  
雖然他打從一開始就沒這麼打算過。  
一切對他來說只是「意外」，還有「自衛」。  
也許吧。  
「你知道我是誰嗎？」  
Frisk面對初次見面的機器人問道，雖然連他知道彼此連見都沒見過面。  
「殺人兇手。」  
預料之中的答覆。  
Frisk笑了笑。

\- - -

「老兄，最近挺忙的啊，哼？」  
面容憔悴的Frisk一走進被照得橘紅色的殿堂後便聽見了Sans的聲音。  
他抬頭看了看對方，骷髏頭的眼窩黑得深沉。  
「我原本以為你會和我們好好相處的......結果卻選擇重來一遍殺掉了Papyrus。」他聳了聳肩，「你覺得挺好玩的，是吧？」  
Sans哼笑了幾聲，但聽到了對方帶著嘲諷語氣的話，Frisk失神的雙眼卻逐漸對焦起來。  
他剛剛......說什麼？  
難道他一直都記得......  
「嘿！嘿！嘿！停下！別再前進了。」  
他下意識的前進了幾步，然而卻被Sans開口阻止。  
「拜託在前進之前先讓我們好好聊聊——好嗎？」  
Sans縮了縮脖子，眼神四處游移。  
「雖然也或許......我們之間沒什麼好說的。」

\- - -

十次、二十次。  
四十次、五十次。  
那是Frisk握著在「新家」找到的真刀走進審判殿堂的次數。  
幾乎是每一次一走進這裡，Sans便會替他計數，接著再召喚無數支骨頭攻擊向他。  
「這是第五十三次了，孩子。」  
Sans說道，不解地看著又一次被他釘在地上的Frisk，「我不太能理解你明明都已經被我殺了這麼多次了......為什麼你還總是帶著那種......嗯......看起來還頗幸福的笑容？哼？」  
「......因為你記得我啊。」  
Frisk笑了笑，接著吃力的咳出了一口血。  
事實上，他其實完全可以躲掉Sans所有的攻擊，但是他在最後一刻停了下來讓骨頭穿刺自己的身體。  
Sans完全不能理解。  
「若你說的是記得你是我殺掉所有人的兇手，那當然，我們都會記得你。」  
Sans停頓了一下說道，有那麼一瞬間Frisk覺得他就像半瞇起眼睛那樣，明明是同樣形狀的眼眶。  
「可是你每一次都知道我是誰。」  
Frisk的聲音漸漸變得沙啞，他也感受到自己的體溫因為失血的關係逐漸降低。  
對現在的他來說，活著並不是一件好事，「有人記得他」才是。  
他已經不想要再體驗身邊的人明明就什麼都不知道、只是像是遵守一個規則一樣留在自己身邊；明明一起經歷的時間是那麼的快樂，但僅僅只是讀了一個幾分鐘前的存檔，對方就會將你的長相連同名字給忘得一乾二淨。  
地底的怪物們的心腸太好了，他其實很高興有幸認識他們。  
但那樣子太痛苦了。  
他的生命被允許重來，但是「存在」並不會。  
那還不如死了算了，或是當初不曾相識。  
「......雖然其實不想說明白這種事，孩子。」  
Sans聳了聳肩，像是準備說什麼難以啟齒的事情一樣的開口。  
「說實在，我完全不認識『你』。」  
「你——或是可以說『你們』？對我來說，通通也只是包含我第一個阻止的那個毀掉我朋友們的Frisk之後，繼續接連憑空出現的......一群叫做『Frisk』的孩子，你知道嗎？」  
Sans停頓了一下，接著做出深吸了一口氣的樣子，「我只是在這裡完成阻止『你們』的使命，所以我對於憑空出現的『你』這個人絲毫不瞭解。」  
他嘆了口氣，在這一刻他似乎不敢直視Frisk瞪大的雙眼，「我不知道其他時間線的Sans是否是同樣的情況，但是我猜也相去不了多遠——也許啦——你懂我的意思嗎？」  
但Frisk明顯不想得知這件事情。  
他打擊到幾乎已經無法繼續思考，他覺得好不容易找回來的那一絲絲希望也碎了一地。  
「說白了，我從來就沒有記住過『你』，因為『你』對我來說就是個憑空出現又因為我能成功擊退的關係而憑空消失的人類。」  
Sans說完後，像是不忍看見Frisk的表情一樣，轉過身回到一開始他站著等待Frisk的地方。  
就像是又開始等起了下一個「Frisk」的出現一樣。  
......原來打從一開始就是自己一廂情願。  
他真是太蠢了。

\- - -

他握著染血的真刀，踏上了用金黃色花叢種植鋪成的地毯。  
這個地底王國的帝王——Asgore就在眼前。  
他正背對著自己發著呆，但想來是一直等著自己的到來，他幾乎是聽到動靜的下一秒轉過身來。  
「你來了，人類的孩子。」  
他低沉的嗓音傳入了Frisk的耳裡，他的長相讓他莫名的想起了那個明明只是初次見面就像是照顧自己許久的Toriel媽媽。  
聽起來應該是那麼的和藹可親，他知道，但是話語中又傳來了那麼一絲的冷淡。  
Frisk沒有回話。  
「我想我們之間應該沒有什麼話好說的了。」  
Asgore輕輕的笑了兩聲，儘管說出口的話讓人覺得一點笑意都沒有，「我們去後面吧，讓攻擊波及到這些花實在是太可憐了。」  
說完，Asgore便轉身離去。  
Frisk也沒有說什麼，他就只是默默地跟在Asgore後面。  
然後在他身後出其不意的刺上了一刀。  
「......對不起。」  
Frisk低下頭，看見Asgore本應雄壯穩健的雙腳開始顫抖。  
不知從何時開始，他已經能夠因為情緒變得麻木而更能夠輕易的傷害他人。  
不知從何時開始，他的行為已經脫離了自衛意義的範疇。  
「我其實不想傷害你的......對不起。」  
他的聲音非常微弱，彷彿被刺傷的人才是他。  
「但我知道......我不......我打不贏你......」  
Frisk覺得嘴巴漸漸變得乾渴。  
「我也知道這些事情會讓你更痛恨人類......」  
他看見Asgore因為虛弱而單膝跪下後，手中的刀子無聲的落在了花叢上。  
「但是我......我不能輸給你......我其實不是很想出去，但是我不希望你出去去向其他人類復仇......」  
啪踏啪踏的，眼淚不知道從何時開始伴隨著像是藉口一樣的說詞掉了下來。  
「我......對不起......我......」  
他曾一度以為哭乾了的眼睛再次盈滿淚水，原本乾燥的雙眼因為又變得濕潤的關係不停的在刺痛他的神經。  
「其實我一直都好喜歡你們......但是為什麼你們都忘記了我......？」  
還不如當初不曾相識。  
但若這是無可避免的話，那他寧願親手摧毀這一切。  
因為那對他來說會更輕鬆一些。  
他一直以來都是這樣子催眠自己的。  
「我到底是做錯了什麼才會讓上帝用你們忘記我來作為懲罰......」  
......誰知道呢。  
「......辛苦了，孩子。」  
默默將一切都聽進耳裡的Asgore輕聲說道，接著像是放下了什麼心中的負擔似的，在最後一刻伸手抱住了哭得淒慘的Frisk。  
雖然他們兩人只是第一次見面，但他沒有、也沒打算開口問Frisk究竟遭遇了什麼事。  
因為對他們兩個來說，都已經不夠時間描述那些發生過的事情了。  
鮮血染紅了金黃色的花。  
「辛苦了，孩子。」  
他又說了一次。

\- - -

如果曾經他沒有掉下那個大洞又好好活著的話，也許這一切都會維持原樣吧。  
也許如果他不曾那麼不能接受被人遺忘的話，那現在的結局肯定至少會變得開心許多吧。  
如果......  
如果曾會有一個時間線，不管遭遇了什麼事情大家都不會忘記自己的話，也許就能夠和大家都成為最好的朋友吧。  
如果可以活在那種世界的話那就好了。  
但如果也只是如果。  
「真羨慕你啊......Chara......」  
他穿著綠色的毛線衣，縮在一間放著兩張床的房間角落裡。

(Frisk部分-完)


	2. Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://i.imgur.com/qHvwRFH.png

※Sans內心戲為主  
※Sans可以任意轉換時間線並且追逐著Frisk的設定  
※屠殺路線走向  
※雖說是屠殺路線走向但是沒有小花跟Chara  
※Sans X Frisk (吧)  
※意義不明的想法很多(???  
※這只是我覺得這樣子對Frisk太抱歉所以腦洞出一個相對應的Sans而已所以文筆很爛神馬的不要太糾結(???  
※但雖然有很多意義不明的東西但我挺喜歡這設定的(不想知道#  
※如果想改寫各種歡迎(幹喔#  
※說起來為神馬我筆下的Sans X Frisk都這麼像在誘拐兒童呢(...  
※想繼續看的話請往下拉↓↓↓

 

如果誰能夠走出來指責他是一名弱者的話，現在的他肯定會毫不猶豫的點頭應答吧。  
Sans獨自一人坐在Grillby's裡......如果不算進旁邊那群帶著藍紫色魔法光芒的黑色怪物們的話，他的確是獨自一人沒錯。  
他手搖著高格調的高腳杯，裡面裝著稀薄許多的番茄醬(番茄汁)，兩個東西都是他從吧台裡摸出來的。起初他還對此感到訝異，除了Grillby居然會擁有這麼不符合此地氛圍的杯子以外就是真心沒想到他居然進貨了這麼劣質品的番茄醬。  
身邊長著狗頭形狀的黑色怪物扭著頭，張大著白色的嘴一副想要靠近Sans的樣子，但不管怎麼努力仍舊是無法行動。  
Sans對此只是聳聳肩。  
「你們好煩。」他舉起了左手對準了黑色怪物，而怪物也因此顫慄了一下，隨即就像是被威脅一樣奪門而出。  
「就算是骷髏，我也是需要一點私『骨』空間的。」  
他笑了笑。  
但沒有人為了他的冷笑話喝采。

\- - -

他是這個地底的國王。  
雖然是假的。  
他頂著不知在哪一天抽空用嬌小的回聲花的莖以及金黃色的存檔點做成的假皇冠。  
雖說是抽空但他沒有任何一刻是忙碌的，畢竟他已經沒有了原本該有的工作。  
打從那一天開始，從廢墟的門口出現了一名人類之後。  
世界變了，大家都被他給殺了。  
他應該要在最後的審判殿堂那裡將人給擋下來的。  
但是他逃走了。  
其實他很憤怒。他憤怒得想將對方給大卸八塊，那個人類把自己的一切都摧毀了。  
但是他最後仍舊決定逃走。  
他期待著那名人類就只是想回去而已，只要他離開了一切就都安穩了。  
雖然直到他離開以後Sans才發現大家都消失了。  
消失得徹底，一乾二淨。  
......應該要在最後挺身而出的。  
他後悔了。  
然而一切都已經太遲了。  
他就只是個輸家。  
一個只會逃避的弱者。

\- - -

他從廢墟的老女士那裡得到了消息。  
雖然正確來說，是長的像老女士的「東西」。  
他沒有實際上看過對方，最多是以前曾從那個烏龜老爹那裡得知這裡曾經有過一個皇后。  
雖然他完全不知道她的身分，但是只要稍微推敲一下就能大概知道老女士就是那位皇后。  
那麼至少她會長得和Asgore很像。  
於是他從Alphys的秘密研究室裡找出了一個長得最像羊人的「東西」，並將它安置在廢墟裡以防又有其他人類掉下來。  
或是說直白些，以防Frisk掉了下來。  
他擔心他迷失在雖然並不大卻仍舊充滿古老謎語殘骸的廢墟裡。  
那是他從其他時間線得知的一個好人類。  
雖然因為其他人的死讓他憎惡人類，但是他卻莫名能保證自己絕對不會傷害他。  
也許是因為他已經沒有什麼好失去的了。  
上司、朋友、親人，大家都不在了。  
除了了他這個「老骨頭」。  
Sans笑了笑。  
他穿回了能夠輕易在雪地裡隱藏住自己行蹤的白色大衣，並且前往離廢墟最近的哨站裡待著。  
裡面還放著過期了好幾年的番茄醬，還是當年那像是自己小窩一般凌亂的桌面。  
他坐上椅子，原本就沒有很好坐的椅子坐墊跟支架被凍得幾乎黏在一起，並且在他坐上去的同時發出細碎的劈啪聲。  
如果是他原本的身材，肯定會更大聲的，雖然說一副骨頭架子不可能會有胖瘦問題的存在，畢竟沒有地方可以放置肥肉。  
他默默想著，然後吐槽了自己。  
究竟會等多久他才會來呢？  
Sans慵懶的趴在哨站裡，就像好幾年前那樣。  
由於地底世界沒有什麼時間上的概念，他只能藉由每天通常會刮起一兩次小風雪來推測過了多久。  
這已經不知道是第三還是第四次了。  
如果他沒有待在哨站裡的話，降到現在的雪肯定會埋住他一半的小腿骨。  
「這也太久了......」  
Sans碎念著，頻頻看向廢墟的門的方向。  
一點動靜都沒有。  
......不，才剛說完就有了。  
Sans原本極其失望，直到那扇幾乎讓人懷疑再也打不開的大門緩緩的被推動後，他又開始期待了起來。  
但是出現的只是一個]歪扭的、也許像是老女士的白色怪物對著他的方向搖了搖頭。

\- - -

第一個世界，沒有人。  
正確來說，是廢墟裡沒有人。  
不過不是大家都消失了，只是躲了起來。  
Sans走在小房子裡，他已經在外頭繞過一圈，現在正因為在外頭毫無收穫而走了回來。  
「老女士？」  
他又嘗試叫喚了一聲。  
「敲敲門......？」  
然而沒有人應答。  
他嘆了口氣。  
不得不說，其實他也是挺好奇老女士的長相的。  
雖然這不是他此行的目的。  
Sans搔了搔頭。  
看來想讓「老女士」看起來更像「老女士」的想法該放棄了。  
但是也不知道該怎麼辦。  
反而因為他不熟不同世界線的東西——或是說是還運作著的廢墟，他開始逛了起來。  
但是很可惜的什麼都沒找到，除了通往那一片熟悉雪地的門。  
門前充滿了焦黑的痕跡，明顯就是誰在這裡打鬥過。  
所以這裡的確存在著「誰」過。  
Sans覺得心情有點複雜又有些愉快。  
他不知道該先為了他要找的這個Frisk是否是個他想像中的好人感到苦惱還是慶幸他的確有經過這裡。  
畢竟現在沒有任何人能夠跟他解釋清楚。  
他歪了歪頭，思考了一下後決定繼續推開門前進。  
——反正不知道的話，出發前去確認不就好了嗎？

\- - -

他走在空蕩蕩的雪鎮裡。  
在從前一個時間線的Papyrus那裡得知了Frisk在兩人「約會」完畢就憑空消失了的訊息後，他就果斷的又轉換了一條時間線。  
雖然可以再次看見Papyrus讓他非常開心，但那也只是別人的兄弟，不是自己已經消失了的那一位。  
而且他還有其他事情要做。  
看著眼前的景色，他不得不承認，和他那個世界的模樣像得要命。  
只差沒有充斥著那些自己都覺得醜陋的怪物們。  
大家都消失了。  
只剩下自己一個人。  
一模一樣。  
Sans停下了腳步，等他回過神來，他才發現自己已經走到了瀑布這了。  
然而他誰都沒有遇見，雖然可以感受到並不是每個人都消失了，但是所見之處除了草木以外沒有任何活物。  
......回去吧。  
Sans低下頭，這個Frisk就跟那個掉下來的第六(七)個人類一樣令他失望至極。  
他覺得他至今的努力都白費了。  
他並不需要一個只願意當殺人魔的朋友。  
反正他並不是很在意自己只是孤獨一人。  
反正他也已經獨自一人這麼久了。  
『......我只是希望你們記得我......』  
他走在據說一許願就會成真的路上，突然聽見一朵回聲花朝著他默默地低語起來。  
那是一個從未聽過的稚嫩聲音。  
Sans停了下來，看著正說著話的那一朵花。  
『......誰都好......拜託......』  
回聲花說完了，接著又再重複一遍。  
而他也到現在才發現──整條路上的回聲花都只在說同一句話。

\- - -

他覺得他該遇到Undyne了。  
雖然記憶模糊，但應該就是在這附近沒錯。  
Sans走過了好幾堆草叢，泥濘在他白色的鞋子上留下了髒汙，但他不在乎。  
他雙手插著口袋，不斷來回看著。  
他知道他正沿著Frisk經過的路走著，因為身旁的回聲花都在低語著同一句話。  
老實說，他不太懂自己究竟在想什麼、想做什麼。  
想向人類進行復仇？不，他最多只是對他感到失望而已。Sans很能分清自己現在的情緒，並不像幾年前那樣瘋狂的憎惡每個人。  
時間能沉澱一切，而他證明了這一點。  
不過現在也不是說那些東西的時候，他實在是不知道現在還在這裡徘徊的原因。  
他實在是不懂為什麼自己決定繼續跳轉到下一個時間線的理由。  
因為那個正不斷被訴說的願望嗎？  
他不知道。  
......聲音停止了。  
Sans看了一眼只長到目前站著位置附近的回聲花後才看向遠方那通往炎域的洞窟。  
結果到頭來，他誰也沒看見。  
Sans聳了聳肩，頭頂皇冠上的存檔點一明一滅地閃爍著。

\- - -

他猜想自己只是因為太無聊才繼續走下去。  
Sans搔了搔頭，他正坐在研究室的外頭，早些前他進去過建築物裡頭拜訪了一次Alphys。  
這裡實在是說不上陌生，他得承認，畢竟自己那個時間線的「居民」都是從這裡找出來的。  
在和這個時間線的Alphys聊了一會兒過後他得到了一些訊息。出乎他的意料之外，她似乎成功的逃過了Frisk的屠殺。  
但是那理應陪伴在她身邊的箱子形狀機器人卻不見蹤影。  
「那個惡魔把一切都毀了！」  
儘管Alphys並不認識這位開口詢問她的Sans，而且她也並不太能理解不同時間線是什麼概念。  
但憤怒導致她朝著陌生人傾吐話語。  
不過Sans並不是很在意她之後因為憤怒而吐出的惡毒詛咒。  
他只在思考著——若其實Alphys早就已經透露出自己還活著的事實，那為什麼他不會想要來追殺她呢？  
就像那個第六(七)個人類一樣，將所有的生命給屠殺殆盡。  
Sans有些出神。  
如果Frisk只是因為喜歡殺戮的感覺而殺掉怪物的話，那他肯定不會放過出口挑釁的Alphys。  
然而他卻選擇放過她。  
這就他目前為止所做過的那些殘酷行徑完全不相符。  
但回聲花說過的話就像還迴盪在耳邊一樣的突然出現在他思考的一個小角落裡。  
......也許發生的一切就是因這麼簡單的理由而出現的。  
他得承認，他是不懂被遺忘的感覺。  
但是若要說一個人的話，他真是嚐夠孤獨的滋味了，尤其在剛開始的那幾個月裡幾乎使他發瘋。  
也許一切真的就如他所想的那麼簡單。  
雖然還是沒有很確定。  
不過Sans總覺得似乎理解了些什麼。

\- - -

「嘿！兄弟，我沒認錯的話，你應該也是Sans吧？」  
雖然相對於彼此應該都是個完全沒見過的模樣，但眼前的Sans卻認出了他，就像自己第一眼看見時就幾乎得知了對方的身份一樣。  
審判殿堂裡分別站著一個矮小的骷髏和一個高瘦的骷髏。  
「還是我認錯人了？」  
對面的Sans聳了聳肩，雖然他們兩個都知道這不可能。  
「......是啊。」  
他也聳了聳肩。  
「喔？」  
對面的Sans似乎起了什麼興趣。  
「因為我只是一副『骷髏』。」  
審判殿堂出現了短暫的笑聲。  
接著兩人又沉默了好一段時間。  
「......嘿，我想......」  
先打破沉默的是高瘦的骷髏。  
「你應該......知道我過來這裡的理由......哼？」  
但得來的答覆只是一個聳肩。  
Sans對於對方這種舉動只是歛起笑容。  
「......我的Frisk呢？」  
他毫不修飾語氣，直接對著眼前的胖骷髏發出質問。  
但對方似乎也對此感到不滿，發出了一個大大的哼聲。  
「我把他給殺了。」  
有那麼一瞬間，他放在白外套口袋裡的雙手顫抖了一下。  
「......你不該這麼做的，兄弟，他只是一個迷路的小孩。」  
Blaster不知何時出現在他的身邊。  
「哈？迷路的小孩就有權力殺掉所有人嗎？」  
對方說道，而他無從反駁，只是沉默地看著對方。  
雙方的Blaster都僵在殿堂的上空對峙著。  
他知道，雖然殺掉眼前Sans親人們的並不是那個Frisk，但是並不是每一個Sans都能夠像他一樣豁達的看清這件事。  
因為他不就是自己以前的寫照嗎？

\- - -

他跨過數十個時空，每一個都相似到幾乎讓他以為是同一條時間線。  
充滿血跡的審判殿堂，還有呆站在中央的該時間線的Sans。  
然後他和他們起衝突。  
要不是有些Sans他知道已經確實殺掉並親眼看著對方消散，這些場景幾乎一模一樣。而沉穩的心境也替他贏得了一次又一次的勝利。  
說實在話，他並不知道自己為什麼會選擇和他們起衝突。  
他知道他也應該和他們一樣憤恨才是。  
但是走得越遠他只是不斷確認了自己想要找到Frisk的心。  
儘管他不知道真的找到他之後該表達什麼才好。  
於是他開始對於阻撓他找到Frisk的其他Sans們感到憤怒厭煩。  
不過幸虧這條路過起來似乎也不是想像中那般長久，但也夠耗磨耐心了。  
接著他終於在第五十四個時間線裡看到了沒有鮮血濺灑的地板。

\- - -

Sans感到有些訝異，因為Asgore正站在他的王位前。  
「嗨。」似乎注意到了自己的到來，Asgore露出了滄桑的笑容，手中的長矛正染著鮮血，「你是？」  
「......我是一名路過的人。」  
Sans猶豫了一下後這麼回答道。  
他知道Frisk通常打不過第一次見面的怪物所以他直接果斷的跳到了下一個時間線。  
但顯然的，Frisk並沒有很快的就通過這一關。  
雖然他原本期待的其實是Frisk已經不打算過來了，但是Asgore手上染血的矛正說明了一切。  
不過不得不說，他也對此鬆了口氣。  
他當然支持著Frisk回到地面上。  
可是若沒有真正的和他打上一次照面的話，他肯定會感到非常遺憾。  
「你是那孩子的同伴嗎？」  
正想著該怎麼和Asgore打聽關於Frisk的事情，對方就已經開口詢問了。  
Sans抬起頭，雖然還沒得到答案，但那張毛茸茸的臉卻露出愧疚的神情。  
——他不應該露出那種表情。  
Sans知道，他只是不得不這麼做。  
因為他是必須保衛自己子民的一國之君。  
......不管現在的他有多麼不開心他所做出的一切。  
「......不是，但我的確在找他。」  
Sans聳聳肩，看著Asgore苦笑了起來。  
他當然知道原因。  
「......抱歉。」  
他垂下了頭。  
「沒關係。」  
Sans搖搖頭，「這是你該做的。」

\- - -

在又見過好幾名Asgore後，他終於看見了那片被鮮血染紅的黃花地毯。  
有那麼一瞬間，他以為他又回到了那間他走過五十幾次的審判殿堂。  
Asgore人並不在，但他的王座前卻灑滿鮮血。  
他頓時覺得心涼了起來，並不只是又一次知道他錯過了Frisk，還有這一幕讓他想起了自己以前因為懦弱而犯下的錯誤。  
在那時，直到他看到空盪盪的王都的時候，他才意識到降予到他身上的懲罰是「獨自一人活下去」。  
他覺得身體有些難以動彈，嘗試將心情冷靜下來好一會兒後他才感覺到重新拿回了雙腿的控制權。  
......再下一個時間線。  
只要再一個就行了。  
他不斷的這麼告訴自己，並強迫將視線從王座上移開。  
只要再下一個時間線他就能遇到Frisk。  
只要遇到了他，他就不會再是一個人了。  
他了解孤獨的感覺，而且已經受夠了。  
他相信Frisk也懂得他的痛苦，因為除了他自己以外沒有任何人記得他，他也同樣在孤獨的深淵。  
只要他們相遇了，那麼他們就不會再覺得孤單了。  
只要他們──  
──不，不對。  
......如果已經拿到Asgore靈魂的他決定直接出去的話......  
那他該怎麼辦......？

\- - -

可怕的路途。他第一次這麼覺得。  
前往結界的路沒有多遠，但是他卻覺得時間似乎已經過了許久。  
他感受到指尖隨著每一步的前進漸漸發涼。  
如果在這條路上能夠看見他找尋已久的Frisk就好了。  
他不斷的在心中默念祈禱。  
然而願望注定落空。  
他站在不斷變換色彩的結界前。  
他再次感受到自己變得孤單一人。  
真是糟透了。  
Sans抱緊雙臂，他需要一點時間去調適這種期待落空的心情。  
低沉的聲音隨著斷續笑聲變得尖銳。  
結果到頭來他還是獨自一人。  
獨自一人。

\- - -

他不知道在結界前坐著多久了。  
就好像他只要這麼待著，Frisk就會從結界的那一頭走出來對他微微笑。  
Sans呆滯地看著結界，他什麼也不想思考。  
只要一思考，他就會再次想起自己孤身一人的事實。  
所以他什麼都不想思考。  
他什麼都不想考慮。  
現在的事情、今後的事情。  
他該怎麼繼續生活下去之類的。  
雖然他知道，也就只是回歸平常罷了。  
只是他仍然覺得有些不甘。  
即使已經決定不想動腦了，但他仍舊不時的想著一些東西。  
像是是否只要自己的腳步快一點、或是不要在那些該死的Sans們那裡做多餘的停留，自己就趕得上Frisk了？  
是不是自己一路上的速度是用奔跑追趕的方式前進，自己就趕得上Frisk了？  
是不是自己......  
......不。  
他明明知道這些時間縮減不得，因為他正是有這些多餘空暇的關係而在思考、從而發現那些和對方有關的事情。  
如果沒有這麼做的話，那麼他肯定在審判殿堂那裡就準備放棄了。  
然而一切都太遲了。  
他笑了笑。  
「......回去吧，我的番茄醬可還沒喝完呢。」  
他對自己說道。  
他的腦袋冷靜了。  
心也跟著涼了。

\- - -

他踏在「新家」裡感受著這裡帶來的熟悉與陌生互相夾雜的感覺。  
他向來不會待在Asgore的家裡，不管是大家還在前的宴會還是出事後來照顧荒廢的花圃。  
這棟房子給他的回憶永遠是悲傷大過歡樂。  
不知怎麼的，他只想用走路的方式回去Grillby's。  
Sans覺得自己好累，他需要一點空間讓自己沉澱下來。  
他是冷靜了，卻還沒有恢復到往常的心境。  
但都沒差了，反正現在的他已經有的是時間。  
他不用再繼續追趕那個成為眾人夢魘的人類小孩。  
他可以回到他一個人生活的日子。  
......啊啊......一切都只是照舊而已，他告訴自己已經可以不用那麼在意。  
該是時候向曾努力過的一切道別了。  
Sans垂下了頭。  
他是哭不出什麼來的了，他只能這樣子追念自己努力過的那些事情。  
沒有多久他便準備離開，這棟房子給他的各種情感都太過沉重。  
但在他準備邁出步伐踏到大門外前，他的眼角瞥到了地上有個極其不顯眼的淺紅色腳印。  
小小的腳印。  
不像是Asgore那種怪物的腳掌，大小也和自己腳上的鞋子明顯不同。  
他楞了愣，接著收回了腳並對鞋底再做確認。  
他的鞋子是有踩上過血跡而變紅，但是走到了這裡基本上因為血跡乾涸以及混合泥土等多種原因早就變得沒有當初鮮紅的樣子了。  
這不就代表......？  
Sans有些失神的跟著腳印朝著大門右方的走廊走去。  
接著在那些腳印消失的房門前停下。  
說實話，現在的他的心情又變得激動起來。  
但他不知道自己該不該推開這扇門。  
如果再沒看見期望中的那個孩子的話，他實在是不知道自己該怎麼辦。

\- - -

他在門前呆站了好幾分鐘。  
他的手也已經懸在門把上好幾分鐘。  
Sans能明顯的感受到雙手正因為期待而顫抖著，甚至是自己無法好好的控制或是收回口袋的程度。  
他深吸了幾口氣，儘管他知道骷髏並不需要呼吸。  
但彷彿只要這麼做他就能壓抑此時的心情。  
終於，他壓下了門把。  
房間裡很暗，他花了一點時間適應此處的光線。  
然後他看見了深處坐著一位雙眼像是一直閉著的孩子。  
若不是他察覺到他小小的身軀正因為自己的出現而顫抖，也許他會認為這個孩子純粹只是Asgore一個跟人偶有關的喜好或惡趣味。  
Sans沒有表示什麼，就只是這樣呆愣地站在門口看著Frisk。  
那是他一直在追逐著的Frisk。  
他一度以為自己錯過了的Frisk。  
他清楚的感受到自己所有的情緒都像一句句說不出口的話一樣梗在咽喉。  
也許他該說什麼來平緩僵在兩人之間的氣氛。  
但是平時常說的那些冷笑話就像突然從他的腦袋裡憑空消失一樣什麼都想不到。  
可是總覺得再不出聲搭話的話，他會再一次失去對方。  
......該說什麼才好？  
「你好」？「終於見到面了」？還是用開玩笑的語氣說著「我終於找到你這個該死的小惡魔了」？  
思緒隨著一路上獲得的記憶湧現，但沒有一句是他滿意的。  
也許是那些記憶幾乎都是在否定眼前孩子的關係吧，他不想帶著這種負面的印象和他說話。  
果然還是維持平常就好吧？  
雖然那種平常對他來說已經是好幾年前的事情了。  
可是不嘗試怎麼知道結果呢？  
「......嘿，Darling？」  
他率先開口道，伴隨著乾澀沙啞的嗓音。

(Sans部分-完)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 結局：  
> https://i.imgur.com/ybYIknN.png
> 
> 感謝觀看ˊ艸ˋ：  
> https://i.imgur.com/o6J9O3z.png


End file.
